


Gluttony

by liquorish



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Free Verse, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquorish/pseuds/liquorish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a few of the many,  completely incredible lines in Arriviste's incredible work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gluttony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arriviste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arriviste/gifts).
  * Inspired by [sans tâche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091529) by [arriviste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arriviste/pseuds/arriviste). 



This is you, swelling under my skin  
Pressing purple prints  
Outward, toward the sun  
Which is you, radiant,  
Flowering every word on to  
My colorful bruising skin  
Which covers me like a warning  
Of poison: Apollo, be wary.  
It's winter, your warmest smiles  
Impress only confusion in  
This frozen earth, which is me,  
melting.


End file.
